wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pogoni za meteorem/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział XII w którym mrs. Arkadja Walker oczekuje zkolei na kogoś z żywą niecierpliwością, mr. John Proth zaś zgłasza niekompetencję swego sądu. Tegoż rana sędzia John Proth siedział przy oknie, służąca zaś Kate sprzątała w pokoju. Że nie obchodziło go wcale, czy meteor krąży nad Whastonem, czy nie, możecie, czytelnicy, być tego pewni. Bez najmniejszej troski spoglądał na plac Konstytucji, na który wychodziły główne drzwi jego spokojnej siedziby. Ale o ile mr. Proth traktował obojętnie sprawę meteoru, o tyle meteor zajmował Kate. – A zatem jest złoty? – spytała, stajać przed swym panem. – Podobno – odpowiedział sędzia. – Zdaje się, że to na panu nie robi wielkiego wrażenia. – Jak widzisz, Kate. – A jednak jeżeli jest ze złota, musi być wart miljony. – Miljony i miljardy, Kate… Tak, miljardy spacerują nad naszemi głowami. – I one spadną, panie! – Tak mówią, Kate. – Niech pan pomyśli, nie będzie już nieszczęśliwych na ziemi. – Będą zawsze nieszczęśliwi, Kate… – A jednakże, panie… – Wymaga to za wiele objaśnień… A najpierw, Kate, czy wyobrażasz sobie, co to jest miljard? – Miljard, proszę pana, to… to… – To tysiąc razy miljon. – Aż tyle! – Tak, Kate, i gdybyś sto lat żyła, nie mogłabyś przeliczyć tej liczby, nawet poświęcając na to dziesięć godzin dziennie. – Czyż podobna, proszę pana?… – Najzupełniej. Na myśl, że wiek nie wystarczyłby na przeliczenie miljarda, służąca osłupiała. Poczem wzięła szczotkę, ścierkę i powróciła do swej roboty. Ale co chwila zatrzymywała się jakby w zamyśleniu. – Ile wypadłoby na każdego, proszę pana? – Co, Kate? – Z tego meteoru, gdyby go podzielono na równe części między wszystkich. – Można to obliczyć, Kate – odpowiedział mr. John Proth. Sędzia wziął papier i ołówek. – Przypuściwszy – rzekł, obliczając – że ziemia ma tysiąc pięćset miljonów mieszkańców, wynosiłoby to… wynjosłoby trzy tysiące ośmset pięćdziesiąt dziewięć franków, dwadzieścia centymów na głowę. – Nie więcej? – szepnęła Kate rozczarowana. – Nie więcej – potwierdził mr. John Proth, podczas gdy Kate spoglądała w niebo zadumana. Gdy wreszcie rzuciła spojrzenie na ziemię, spostrzegła u wejścia na Elisabeth street dwie osoby, na które zwróciła uwagę swego pana. – Niech pan spojrzy – rzekła – dwie panie tam stoją. – Tak, Kate, widzę je. – Niech pan spojrzy na jedną z nich… tę wyższą… ta, która się tak niecierpliwi. – Niecierpliwi się, Kate, rzeczywiście. Ale kto jest ta pani, nie wiem. – Wszak to ta, która dwa miesiące temu przyszła do nas, aby wziąć ślub, nie schodząc z konia. – Miss Arkadja Walker? – spytał John Proth. – Mrs. Stanfort obecnie. – Tak, istotnie to ona – przyznał sędzia. – Poco przyszła ta pani? – Nie wiem wcale – odpowiedział mr. Proth – i dodam, że nie dałbym ani szeląga, żeby to wiedzieć. – Czy potrzebowałaby nas znowu? – Nie zdaje mi się, bigamja bowiem nie jest dozwolona na terytorjum Stanów Zjednoczonych – rzekł sędzia, zamykając okno. – Tak czy inaczej, zresztą, nie powinienem zapominać, że czas udać się do sądu, gdzie sądzić mam ważną sprawę, dotyczącą właśnie tego meteoru, który cię zajmuje. Gdyby więc ta pani chciała się ze mną widzieć, przeproś ją w mojem imieniu. Podczas tej rozmowy mr. John Proth przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Wolnym krokiem zszedł ze schodów i furtką wyszedł na Potomak street, skąd podążył do pałacu sprawiedliwości, znajdującego się wprost jego domu z drugiej strony ulicy. Służąca nie omyliła się: była to rzeczywiście mrs. Arkadja Stanfort, znajdująca się tego dnia W Whaston ze swą panną służącą Bertą. Obiedwie przechadzały się niecierpliwie, wypatrując kogoś wzdłuż Exeter street. Dziesiąta wybiła na ratuszu. – I jeszcze go niema? – zawołała mrs. Arkadja. – Może zapomniał o dniu wyznaczonym? – rzekła Berta. – Zapomniał!? – powtórzyła z oburzeniem młoda kobieta. – A może się rozmyślił? – odezwała się Berta. – Rozmyślił się!? – powtórzyła powtórnie jej pani z jeszcze większem oburzeniem. Podążyła w stronę Exeter street, a za nią panna służąca. – Nie dostrzegasz go? – spytała po kilku minutach niecierpliwie. – Nie, pani. – Tego zanadto! Mrs. Stanfort wróciła znów w stronę placu. – Nie!… nikogo nie widać… nikogo – powtarzała. – Pozwolić czekać, po tem co postanowiliśmy!.. Wszak mamy dzisiaj 18 maja! – Tak, pani, – I niedługo będzie pół do jedenastej. – Za dziesięć minut. – Niech mu się nie zdaje, że wyczerpie moją cierpliwość!… Zostanę tu dzień cały, a nawet więcej, jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba! Służba hotelowa z placu Konstytucji byłaby zauważyła tę przechadzającą się młodą kobietę, jak zauważyła przed dwoma miesiącami jeźdźca, czekającego na nią. Ale obecnie wszyscy: mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, myśleli o czem zgoła innem… o rzeczy, o której w całym Whastonie nie myślała tylko mrs. Stanfort. Zajmowano się cudownym meteorem, jego zjawieniem się, możliwym upadkiem na ziemię, oznaczonym w terminach stałych, chociaż odmiennych! – przez dwu astronomów miasta. Ludzie zebrani na placu Konstytucji, służba hotelowa, stojąca przede drzwiami, nie zajmowali się bynajmniej obecnością mrs. Arkadji Stanfort. Nie wiemy, czy stosownie do ogólnego mniemania o lunatykach, księżyc ma pewien wpływ na mózgi ludzkie. W każdym razie wolno twierdzić, że wtedy kula nasza liczyła pokaźną cyfrę „meteory-ków”. Zapominali o jedzeniu i piciu wobec myśli, że kula, warta miljardy, przechadza się nad ich głowami i w tych dniach ma spaść na ziemię. Mrs. Stanfort miała widocznie inny kłopot. – Nie widzisz go, Berto? – powtórzyła po krótkiej chwili. – Nie, pani. W tej chwili powstał krzyk na krańcu placu. Przechodnie pobiegli w tę stronę. Kilkaset osób nadciągnęło z sąsiednich ulic, zebranie więc było liczne. Równocześnie w oknach domu ukazali się ciekawi. – Otóż i on!… otóż on!… Te słowa przechodziły z ust do ust. A były tak zgodne z pragnieniem mrs. Arkadji Stanfort, że wykrzyknęła: „Nareszcie!” jak gdyby stosowały się do niej. – Ależ nie, pani! – musiała jej powiedzieć panna służąca. – To nie do pani wołają. I w istocie, dlaczegoby tłum miał tak owacyjnie przyjmować tego, na kogo czekała mrs. Arkadja Stanfort? Dlaczego miałby zauważyć jego przybycie? Zresztą wszystkie głowy zwrócone były ku niebu, wszystkie ręce wyciągnięte, wszystkie spojrzenia zwrócone ku stronie północnej horyzontu. Czy to słynny meteor zjawił się nad miastem? Czy mieszkańcy zebrali się na placu, aby powitać go w przelocie? Nie! O tej godzinie szybował w przestworzu na drugiej półkuli. Co więcej gdyby nawet był po tej stronie horyzontu, nie możnaby go przecież w biały dzieli dojrzeć gołem okiem. Czemuż więc tłum wznosił okrzyki? – Pani… to balon! – rzekła Berta. – Niech pani patrzy!… widać go za strzałą Saint-Andrew. Posuwając się zwolna ku ziemi, aerostat stawał się coraz widoczniejszym dla tłumu, który go witał życzliwemi oklaskami. Pocóż te oklaski? Czy wzlot ten był rzeczywiście czemś osobliwem? Byłże jaki powód, dla którego publiczność witała go tak owacyjnie? Rzeczywiście, był. W przeddzień wieczorem balon wyruszył z sąsiedniego miasta, zabierając z sobą sławnego aeronautę Walter Vragg’a wraz z pomocnikiem; wzlot ten zaś miał na celu badanie meteoru w najkorzystniejszych warunkach. Oto przyczyna wzruszenia tłumu, żądnego dowiedzenia się o wynikach tego osobliwego przedsięwzięcia. Skoro mr. Dean Forsyth dowiedział się o projektowanym wzlocie, chciał, ku przerażeniu Mitz, wziąć w nim udział; domyślić się zaś łatwo, że doktor Hudelson wyraził to samo życzenie, ku niemniejszemu przerażeniu mrs. Hudelson. Dla aeronauty, który zabrać mógł tylko jednego pasażera, położenie stawało się niezmiernie drażliwe. Stąd piśmienny spór obu współzawodników, roszczących sobie równe prawa. Ostatecznie obaj ustąpić musieli na korzyść trzeciego pretendenta, bez którego Walter Vragg, jak twierdził, obyć się nie mógł. Obecnie aerostat, popychany lekkim wiatrem, znalazł się nad Whastonem i dlatego ludność postanowiła urządzić mu owacyjne przyjęcie. Balon spokojnie dosięgnął ziemi w samym środku placu Konstytucji. Sto rąk natychmiast zatrzymało łódkę, z której wyskoczył Walter Vragg, a za nim jego pomocnik. Ten, zostawiwszy swego naczelnika przy nader delikatnej funkcji wypuszczania gazu, podszedł szybko do niecierpliwej mrs. Stanfort. – Oto jestem, pani – rzekł, kłaniając się. – O dziesiątej trzydzieści pięć – stwierdziła mrs. Arkadja Stanfort, pokazując palcem zegar miejski. – Umówiliśmy się zaś na pół do jedenastej, wiem – przyznał przybyły z wyszukaną grzecznością. – Niech mi pani wybaczy, ale aerostaty nie stosują się do naszej woli z żądaną punktualnością. – A więc nie omyliłam się. Pan był w balonie z Walter Vragg’iem? – Tak, ja. – Może pan mi to wyjaśnić? – Nic łatwiejszego. Chciałem w sposób niezwykły przybyć na tę naszą schadzkę. Kupiłem więc od Walter Vragg’a dzięki pokaźnej ilości dolarów miejsce w jego balonie za obietnicę przybycia tutaj o pół do jedenastej. Można mu wybaczyć to pięciominutowe opóźnienie. – Można – przyznała mrs. Arkadja Stanfort – skoro pan tu jest. Mam nadzieję, że pan trwa w swym zamiarze! – Naturalnie. – I uważa pan, że postępujemy rozsądnie, wyrzekając się wspólnego pożycia? – Uważam. – Ja zaś jestem zdania, że nie byliśmy stworzeni dla siebie. – Podzielam w zupełności to zdanie. – Bez wątpienia, mr. Stanfort, bynajmniej nie zaprzeczam, że pan ma zalety… – Zalety pani oceniam w całej ich wartości. – Można się szanować wzajemnie, a równocześnie nie podobać się sobie. Szacunek nie jest miłością, nie potrafiłby się zgodzić na taką różnicę charakterów. – Słowa pani są złotem. – Oczywiście, gdybyśmy się kochali!… – Rzecz zgoła inna. – Ale my się nie kochamy. – To aż nadto pewne. – Pobraliśmy się, nie znając się bliżej, i rozczarowaliśmy się wzajemnie… Ach! gdybyśmy sobie byli oddali jaką przysługę, która podnieciłaby naszą wyobraźnię, może rzeczy wzięłyby inny obrót. – Niestety, do tego nie przyszło. Nie potrzebowała pani poświęcić swego majątku, aby wydźwignąć mnie z ruiny. – Byłabym to uczyniła z przyjemnością, mr. Stanfort. Z pana strony nie było przeznaczone, aby pan wyratował mi życie, narażając swoje. – Nie zawahałbym się, mrs. Arkadjo. – Jestem przekonana, ale nie nadarzyła się sposobność. Byliśmy dla siebie obcy, pozostaniemy dla siebie obcymi. – Straszna to prawda. – Zdawało nam się, że mamy równe upodobania, co najmniej w kwestji podróży… – A nie mogliśmy się zgodzić nigdy o wybór drogi. – Istotnie, ile razy chciałam jechać na południe, pan wybierał północ. – A kiedy ja wybrałem zachód, pani chciała jechać na wschód! – Sprawa meteoru przepełniła czarę. Istotnie, przepełniła czarę. – Ponieważ pan jest zawsze stronnikiem mr. Dean Forsyth’a, nieprawdaż? – Najzupełniej. – I wybierasz się do Japonji, aby być obecnym przy upadku meteoru? – W samej rzeczy. – Otóż, ponieważ ja postanowiłam trwać po stronie doktora Sydney Hudelson’a… – I podążyć do Patagonji… – Porozumienie jest niemożliwe. – Niemożliwe. – A zatem pozostaje jedno. – Jedno! – Udać się do sędziego, panie. – Służę pani. Oboje w równej linji, oddaleni od siebie o trzy kroki, udali się do domu mr. Proth’a, za nimi zaś w należnem oddaleniu panna służąca Berta. Stara Kate stała na progu. – Czy jest mr. Proth? – równocześnie spytali mr. i mrs. Stanfort. – Nieobecny – odpowiedziała Kate. Oblicza zainteresowanych wydłużyły się. – Na długo? – spytała mrs. Stanfort. – Do obiadu – rzekła Kate. – A obiad? – O pierwszej. – Przyjdziemy o pierwszej – oświadczyli jednogłośnie mr. i mrs. Stanfort, oddalając się. Doszedłszy do placu, na którym stał balon Walter Vragg’a, zatrzymali się na chwilę. – Mamy dwie godziny czasu – stwierdziła mrs. Arkadja Stanfort. – Dwie godziny i kwadrans – poprawił mr. Seth Stanfort. – Możebyśmy spędzili te dwie godziny razem? – O ile się pani łaskawie zgodzi. – Gdybyśmy przeszli się nad brzegiem Potomaku? – Miałem to na myśli. Zaledwie uczynili kilka kroków w stronę Exeter street, kiedy oboje zatrzymali się. – Pozwoli pani, że zrobię jedną uwagę? – spytał mr. Stanfort. – Pozwalam – odpowiedziała mrs. Arkadja. – Stwierdzam zatem, że zgadzamy się oboje. Po raz pierwszy, mrs. Arkadjo! – I po raz ostatni! – odparła, ruszając dalej. Mr. i mrs. Stanfort, ażeby dostać się do Exeter street, musieli przeciskać się przez zwarty tłum, zgromadzony przy aerostacie. W tłumie tym jednak nie było wszystkich mieszkańców Whastonu, a to dlatego, że innego rodzaju atrakcja, bardziej sensacyjna, pochłaniała uwagę ogółu. Od samego świtu miasto całe dążyło do pałacu sprawiedliwości, przed którym utworzył się długi szereg ludzi. Gdy tylko drzwi otworzono, tłum wpadł do sali sądowej, która zapełniła się w okamgnieniu. Trzeba było usunąć spóźnionych i ci nieszczęśliwi, w drodze wynagrodzenia, obecni byli przy lądowaniu Walter Vragg’a. O ileż woleliby znajdować się wraz z uprzywilejowanymi w tej sali sądowej, w której prowadziła się sprawa, przewyższająca znaczeniem wszystko, co w przeszłości i w przyszłości podawane było i będzie pod orzeczenie sędziów! Zapewne szał tłumów wzniósł się do ostatecznych granic, gdy obserwatorjum paryskie dało znać, że meteor, a przynajmniej jego jądro było szczerozłote. Ale szał ten był niczem w porównaniu z tym, który ogarnął wszystkie zakątki ziemi, skoro mr. Dean Forsyth i mr. Sydney Hudelson dowiedli kategorycznie, że upadek asteroidu musi nastąpić. Niezliczone były wypadki obłędu, wynikłe z tego powodu, w szpitalach zaś dla obłąkanych po kilku dniach nie było wolnego miejsca. Ale najbardziej szalonymi wśród tych szalonych byli z pewnością sprawcy tego ogólnego wstrząśnienia. Dotąd ani mr. Dean Forsyth, ani doktor Hudelson nie przewidywali podobnej możliwości. Jeżeli upominali się o pierwszeństwo odkrycia meteoru, to nie dlatego, ażeby przywiązywać mieli wagę do niedostępnych miljardów meteoru, ale dlatego, że chcieli połączyć swe nazwiska z tem wielkiem zjawiskiem astronomicznem. Położenie stało się zgoła odmienne, skoro stwierdzili w nocy z 11 na 12 maja zmianę zaszłą w biegu meteoru. Zagadnienie bardziej palące stanęło przed ich oczami. Do kogo należeć będzie meteor po upadku? Czyje będą tryljony jądra, ukrytego obecnie w błyszczącej powłoce? O ile ona zniknie, zresztą wcale niepotrzebna, jądro stanie się oczywistem i nie będzie rzeczą trudną zamienić je na brzęczącą monetę!… Do kogo należeć będzie? – Do mnie! – zawołał bez wahania mr. Dean Forsyth – do mnie, który pierwszy zauważyłem jego obecność na horyzoncie Whastonu! – Do mnie! – zawołał z podobnem przekonaniem doktor Hudelson – ponieważ ja jestem odkrywcą! Obaj szaleńcy przenieśli swe roszczenia, sprzeczne i nie dające się pogodzić na łamy prasowe. Przez dwa dni dzienniki whastońskie zapełnione były wzburzonemi odezwami dwu współzawodników, rzucających sobie w oczy najniewybredniejsze przezwiska z powodu niedostępnego meteoru, który doprawdy jakby się naigrawał z nich z wysokości czterystu kilometrów nad ziemią. Łatwo pojąć, że w tych okolicznościach o projektowanem małżeństwie nie mogło być mowy. To też 15 maja przeszedł, ale nie skończyło się narzeczeństwo Francis Gordon’a i Jenny Hudelson. Czy mieli nawet prawo nazywać się narzeczonymi? Siostrzeńcowi, który jeszcze raz spróbował przemówić do sumienia mr. Dean Forsyth’a, wuj odpowiedział temi słowy: – Uważam doktora Hudelson’a za nędznika i nie dam nigdy zezwolenia na twe małżeństwo z jego córką. I prawie równocześnie wspomniany doktor Hudelson przerwał przemowę córki temi słowy: – Wuj Francis Gordon’a jest nieuczciwym człowiekiem i córka moja nie poślubi nigdy siostrzeńca takiego Forsyth’a. Było to kategoryczne i należało się poddać. Wzlot aerostatyczny Walter Vragg’a dał nową sposobność do ujawnienia nienawiści, którą żywili ku sobie obaj astronomowie. W listach chętnie drukowanych przez prasę żądną skandalu, wypowiadali się w najgwałtowniejszy sposób, co wcale nie przyczyniało się do polepszenia stosunków. Wszelako ubliżanie sobie nie jest rozwiązazaniem kwestji. Skoro porozumieć się nie można, należy iść za przykładem innych, udając się do sądu. Jest to najlepszy, jedyny sposób zakończenia sporu. Ostatecznie przeciwnicy zgodzili się na to. Dlatego też 17 maja wezwanie stawienia się przed sądem szanownego mr. John Proth’a wysłane było do doktora Hudelson’a przez mr. Dean Forsyth’a; dlatego też natychmiast doktor Hudelson przesłał podobne wezwanie mr. Dean Forsyth’owi; dlatego też wreszcie rano dnia 18 maja hałaśliwy i niecierpliwy tłum zapełnił przybytek sprawiedliwości. Mr. Dean Forsyth i mr. Sydney Hudelson byli obecni. Wzajemnie zapozwani przed sąd, obaj współzawodnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Załatwiono kilka spraw na początku posiedzenia z pomyślnym skutkiem, zapozwane zaś strony, wrogo usposobione do siebie aż do wzajemnego wygrażania pięścią, wychodziły pogodzone, trzymając się pod rękę ku wielkimi zadowoleniu mr. Proth’a. Czy tak samo się pogodzą przeciwnicy, którzy niebawem stanąć mają przed nim? – Następna sprawa – rozkazał. – Forsyth przeciwko Hudelson’owi, i Hudelson przeciwko Forsyth’owi – odczytał pisarz sądowy. – Niech ci panowie się stawią – powiedział sędzia, prostując się na swym fotelu. Mr. Dean Forsyth i doktor Hudelson wysunęli się z grupy towarzyszących im stronników. Stali tak przed sobą, mierząc się wzrokiem, z okiem płomiennem, zaciśniętemi pięściami, nakształt dwu armat nabitych aż po samą paszczę i czekających tylko na iskrę, by wybuchnąć w podwójnym wystrzale. – O co chodzi, panowie? – spytał sędzia Proth, świadomy dobrze sprawy. Mr. Dean Forsyth przemówił pierwszy: – Przychodzę upomnieć się o swoje prawo. – A ja o moje – natychmiast przerwał doktor Hudelson. Był to bez najmniejszego przejścia ogłuszający duet, w którym nie śpiewano ani w tercji, ani w sekscie, lecz wbrew wszelkim zasadom harmonji, w ciągłym dysonansie. Mr. Proth niecierpliwie uderzał o stół nożem z kości słoniowej, jak to czyni kapelmistrz ze swym smyczkiem, gdy chce przerwać nieznośną kakofonję. – Zlitujcie się, panowie! – powiedział – tłumaczcie się jeden po drugim. Stosując porządek alfabetyczny, daję głos mr. Forsyth’owi; potem mr. Hudelson może mówić dowoli. Tak więc mr. Dean Forsyth przedstawił sprawę pierwszy, podczas gdy doktor z trudem silił się na milczenie. Opowiadał, jak 16 marca o siódmej minut trzydzieści siedm, sekund dwadzieścia, znajdując się na swej wieży przy Elisabeth street, spostrzegł meteor przebiegający z północy na południe, jak obserwował go dopóki nie znikł zupełnie, i jak wreszcie, w kilka dni później, wysłał list do obserwatorjum w Pittsburgu, ażeby dać znać o swem odkryciu i stwierdzić, że pierwszeństwo należy do niego. Doktor Hudelson zkolei dał identyczne objaśnienie, tak że sąd po tych dwu obronach niewiele więcej się dowiedział. Wszelako wiedzieć musiał dostatecznie, skoro mr. Proth nie żądał żadnego dodatkowego objaśnienia. Nakazał tylko milczenie ruchem poważnym, i gdy cisza zaległa, przeczytał wyrok, który sformułował podczas obrony dwu przeciwników: „zważywszy z jednej strony, że mr. Dean Forsyth twierdzi, iż odkrył meteor, który zjawił się nad Whastonem 16 marca o siódmej godzinie, trzydzieści siedm minut sekund dwadzieścia; „Zważywszy z drugiej strony że mr. Sydney Hudelson twierdzi, iż zauważył ten sam meteor o tej samej godzinie, o tej samej minucie i o tej samej sekundzie… – Tak! tak! – wołali stronnicy doktora, wznosząc zajadłe pięści do nieba. – Nie! nie! – wołali stronnicy mr. Forsyth’a, tupiąc nogami. „Ale zważywszy, że spór cały polega na kwestji minut i sekund, i że jest natury wyłącznie naukowej; „zważywszy, że nie istnieje paragraf prawny, wyjaśniający prawo do pierwszeństwa odkrycia astronomicznego; „opierając się na tych motywach, zgłaszamy swoją niekompetencję i skazujemy obie strony na wspólne koszty.” Sędzia nie mógł oczywiście wydać innego wyroku. Zresztą, a może takim był zamiar sędziego, ponieważ przeciwnicy odesłani byli z niczem, nie należało się obawiać, narazie przynajmniej, jakiego gwałtownego wystąpienia z ich strony. Tyle się zyskało. Ale ani przeciwnicy, ani ich zwolennicy nie myśleli w ten sposób zakończyć sporu, jeżeli mr. Proth sądził, że wyjdzie z tej sprawy, stwierdzając swą niekompetencję, to niebawem stracić musiał wszelką nadzieję. Dwa głosy jednocześnie zapanowały nad pomrukiem tłumu po wysłuchaniu wyroku. – Proszę o głos – wołali razem mr. Dean Forsyth i doktor Hudelson. – Chociaż nie potrzebuję wcale wracać do swego orzeczenia – odpowiedział sędzia tym grzecznym tonem, który nie opuszczał go nigdy, nawet w najważniejszych okolicznościach – chętnie udzielam głosu mr. Dean Forsyth’owi i doktorowi Hudelson’owi z warunkiem, iż zechcą go użyć jeden po drugim. Żądanie było ponad siły współzawodników. Mówili razem z tą samą szybkością, z tą samą niepowściągliwością, nie chcąc się dać wyprzedzić w niczem jeden drugiemu. Mr. Proth uważał za rzecz najrozsądniejszą pozwolić się im wygadać, nasłuchując, o ile mógł. Tym sposobem zdołał uchwycić znaczenie ich nowych dowodzeń. Nie chodziło już o sprawę astronomiczną, ale o sprawę pieniężną, o sprawę własności. Słowem, ponieważ upadek meteoru był nieunikniony, więc do kogo miał należeć? Czy do mr. Dean Forsyth’a, czy do doktora Hudelson’a. – Do mr. Forsyth’a! – krzyczeli stronnicy wieży. – Do mr. Hudelson’a! – wołali zwolennicy wieżycy. Mr. Proth, którego same oblicze rozjaśniło się błogim uśmiechem filozofa, nakazał milczenie, które też natychmiast zapanowało, tak żywą była ciekawość ogólna. – Panowie! – rzekł – pozwólcie mi przedewszystkiem dać wam jedną radę. W razie gdyby meteor spadł rzeczywiście… – Spadnie! – powtarzali ciągle zwolennicy mr. Dean Forsyth’a i doktora Hudelson’a. – Niech i tak będzie! – przyznał sędzia z tą pobłażliwą uprzejmością, którą nie odznacza się zawsze sądownictwo, nawet amerykańskie. – Nie widzę w tem żadnej przeszkody i życzę tylko, ażeby nie spadł na kwiaty mego ogrodu. Zapanował wesoły nastrój. Korzystając z tego mr. Proth spojrzał wzrokiem życzliwym na obu przeciwników. Niestety! życzliwość ta była bezowocna. Byłoby rzeczą łatwiejszą ułaskawić wygłodzone tygrysy, niż pogodzić tych zaciętych współzawodników. – W takim razie – odezwał się ojcowski sędzia – ponieważ chodzi o meteor, który wart pięć tysięcy siedmset osiemdziesiąt ośm miljardów, radzę panom podzielić się niemi! – Nigdy! Zaprzeczenie to uniosło się ze wszystkich stron. Nigdy mr. Forsyth ani mr. Hudelson nie zgodziliby się na podział! Bez wątpienia, przyniosłoby to każdemu z nich około trzech tryljonów; ale niema tryljonów, które mogłyby iść w zawody ze sprawą miłości własnej. Mr. Proth, znając dobrze słabości ludzkie, nie był zdziwiony, że na jego radę tak rozsądną odpowiedziano ogólnem zaprzeczeniem obecnych. Nie zbiło go to z tropu; czekał tylko, aż się uciszy. – Ponieważ wszelkie porozumienie jest niemożliwe – odezwał się po chwili – Sąd wyda wyrok. Na te słowa jak pod wpływem różdżki czarodziejskiej zapanowało głębokie milczenie, i nikt nie ośmielił się przerwać mr. Proth’owi, który dyktował głosem spokojnym pisarzowi: „Sąd, „wysłucha wszy strony w ich wnioskach i obronie; „zważywszy, że przytoczone motywy mają tę samą wartość z jednej i drugiej strony, i są oparte na tych samych początkach dowodu, „zważywszy, że odkrycie meteoru nie jest koniecznie związane z prawem własności, że prawo milczy w tym względzie i że w braku prawa nic analogicznego nie istnieje w postępowaniu sądowem, „że wykonanie tego rzekomego prawa własności mogłoby na skutek wyjątkowych okoliczności sprawy natrafić na nieprzezwyciężone trudności i że jakikolwiek wyrok narażony byłby na pozostanie martwą literą, co ku wielkiej szkodzie zasad, na których opiera się wszelkie społeczeństwo cywilizowane, mogłoby zmniejszyć w umysłach ogółu powagę rzeczy sądzonej; „że wypada w razie tak wyjątkowym postępować z rozwagą i ostrożnością; „zważywszy wreszcie, że sprawa ta opiera się pomimo twierdzeń obu stron na zdarzeniu hipotetycznem, które może równie dobrze się nie urzeczywistnić; „że meteor może, zresztą, spaść w głąb mórz, które zajmują trzy czwarte naszej ziemi; „że, w jednym i drugim wypadku, sprawa powinna być umorzona, na skutek zupełnego braku podstawy do sporu; „z tych powodów, „odkłada sprawę do czasu nastąpienia upadku spornego meteoru i należytego jego stwierdzenia.” – Kropka! dyktował mr. Proth, który równocześnie podniósł się z fotelu. Posiedzenie było skończone. Zgromadzenie znajdowało się pod wrażeniem mądrych rozważań mr. Protha. Dlaczego w istocie meteor nie miałby upaść w głąb mórz, gdzieby go dosięgnąć nie było można? A znów z drugiej strony, o jakich to „nieprzezwyciężonych trudnościach” sędzia myślał? Co znaczyły te słowa tajemnicze? Wszystko to dawało do myślenia, a namysł zwykle uspokaja podniecone umysły. Należy przypuszczać, że mr. Dean Forsyth i doktor Hudelson nie oddawali się rozmyślaniom, skoro oni bynajmniej nie uspokoili się. Przeciwnie. Z dwu krańców sali wygrażali sobie pięściami, przemawiając do swych stronników. – Wstrzymam się od określenia tego wyroku! – wołał stentorowym głosem mr. Dean Forsyth – jest poprostu bezsensowny! – Wyrok ten jest niedorzeczny! – krzyczał równocześnie w niebogłosy mr. Sydney Hudelson. – Powiedzieć, że mój meteor nie spadnie! – Wątpić o upadku mojego meteoru! – Spadnie tam, gdzie wskazałem! – Ja wyznaczyłem miejsce jego upadku! – A ponieważ nie mogę otrzymać sprawiedliwości… – A ponieważ odmawiają mi sprawiedliwości… – Bronić będę swego prawa do ostatka i wyjeżdżam tego wieczoru… – Nie przestanę bronić mych praw do ostatka i wyjeżdżam dziś jeszcze… – Do Japonji! – wrzasnął mr. Dean Forsyth. – Do Patagonji! – wrzasnął podobnie doktor Hudelson. – Hura! – wykrzyknęły jednogłośnie oba obozy. Skoro wszyscy znaleźli się na ulicy, tłum podzielił się na dwie grupy, do których przyłączyli się ciekawi przechodnie, ci co się nie mogli dostać do sali posiedzeń. Było co podziwiać: krzyki, wyzywania, groźby tych szaleńców! A bez wątpienia do czynu było niedaleko, gdyż, widocznie, zwolennicy mr. Dean Forsyth’a czekali tylko na sposobność zlinczowania mr. Hudelson’a, a stronnicy mr. Hudelson’a byli żądni zlinczowania mr. Dean Forsyth’a, co byłoby sposobem ultra-amerykańskim zakończenia sprawy. Na szczęście władze zastosowały odpowiednie środki ostrożności. Policjanci wdali się w tłum stanowczo i szybko, i rozdzielili walczących. Z chwilą, gdy przeciwnicy oddalili się od siebie, gniew ich nieco sztuczny opadł. Ponieważ jednak musieli mieć jakikolwiek pretekst do hałasowania, a przestali wyzywać wodza wrogiego obozu, zaczęli przeto wznosić okrzyki na cześć swego. – Niech żyje Dean Forsyth! – Niech żyje Sydney Hudelson! Okrzyki te krzyżowały się, przypominając odgłos gromu. Niebawem zamieniły się w jeden ryk. – Na dworzec! zahuczało wreszcie zgodnie. W jednej chwili tłum samorzutnie urządził dwa pochody, które przeszły ukośnie przez plac Konstytucji, oswobodzony nareszcie od balonu Walter Vragg’a. Na czele jednego pochodu paradował mr. Dean Forsyth, na czele zaś drugiego – doktor Hudelson. Policjanci, usunąwszy niebezpieczeństwo, przypatrywali się obojętnie ogólnemu podnieceniu. W istocie nie było obawy, ażeby jakiekolwiek starcie zajść mogło, jeden bowiem z pochodów prowadził z triumfem mr. Dean Forsyth’a na dworzec zachodni, będący pierwszym etapem jego podróży do San Francisco i do Japonji, drugi zaś towarzyszył z niemniejszym triumfem doktorowi Hudelson na dworzec wschodni, skąd miał udać się do Nowego-Yorku, aby wyruszyć do Patagonji. Stopniowo okrzyki malały, wreszcie ucichły w oddaleniu. Mr. John Proth, który stojąc na progu swego domu, zabawiał się widowiskiem rozszalałego tłumu, dopiero wtedy przypominał sobie o porze śniadania. Zawróciwszy, udać się chciał do siebie, gdy w tejże chwili zatrzymał go pewien dżentelmen z towarzyszką, którzy okrążyć musieli plac, aby się dostać do niego. – Słówko, jeżeli łaska, panie sędzio – odezwał się dżentelmen. – Do usług mr, i mrs. Stanfort – odpowiedział uprzejmie mr. Proth. – Panie sędzio – odezwał się znów mr. Stanfort – gdy dwa miesiące temu zjawiliśmy się przed panem, uczyniliśmy to dla zawarcia małżeństwa… – I zawdzięczam temu – oświadczył mr. Proth – że miałem sposobność poznania państwa. – Obecnie, panie sędzio – dodał mr. Stanfort – zjawiamy się przed panem, aby cię prosić o rozwód. Sędzia Proth, jako człowiek doświadczony, zrozumiał, że nie jest to odpowiednia chwila do godzenia. – Niemniej cieszę się, że przy tej sposobności mogę odnowić znajomość z państwem – rzekł bez wahania. Kandydaci do rozwodu skłonili się. – Niech państwo będą łaskawi wejść – uprzejmie rzekł sędzia. – Czy to jest konieczne? – spytał mr. Seth Stanfort jak przed dwoma miesiącami. I, jak przed dwoma miesiącami, mr. Proth odpowiedział z flegmą: – Bynajmniej. Niepodobieństwem było być bardziej powolnym. Zresztą, pomimo że w tym wypadku motywy były niezmiernie błahe, niemniej o rozwód nie trudno w wielkiej republice Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zdaje się nawet, że niczego tak łatwo osiągnąć nie można, i że rozwiązanie węzła małżeńskiego jest łatwiejsze, niż jego nawiązanie w tym zadziwiającym kraju Ameryki. W niektórych stanach dostatecznie jest przedstawić świadectwo fikcyjnego zamieszkania, a nawet do otrzymania rozwodu osobiste stawienie się nie jest rzeczą niezbędną. Specjalne biura zajmują się temi sprawami i niektóre z nich nawet są słynne z tego. Państwo Stanfort nie potrzebowali uciekać się do ich usług. Załatwili wszystkie formalności w Richmond w stanie Wirginji, w swojej rzeczywistej siedzibie. A jeżeli znaleźli się obecnie w Whastonie, to dla prostej chęci zerwania małżeństwa w miejscowości, w której je zawarli. – Czy wszystkie formalności są spełnione? – spytał sędzia. – Oto moje dowody – powiedziała mrs. Stanfort. – A oto moje – rzekł mr. Stanfort. Mr. Proth wziął papiery, rozpatrzył, upewnił się, że są w porządku. Poczem zadowolił się odpowiedzią: – Oto gotowy akt rozwodu, wystarczy wpisać nazwiska i podpisać. Lecz nie wiem, czy będziemy mogli tutaj… – Czy mogę ofiarować panu to udoskonalone pióro – przerwał mu mr. Stanfort, podając takowe mr. Proth’owi. – I to pudło, które w zupełności zastąpi stół – dodała mrs. Stanfort, biorąc z ręki panny służącej duże płaskie pudełko, które podała sędziemu. – Państwo mają odpowiedź na wszystko – rzekł, biorąc się do wypełnienia aktu. Gdy skończył, podał pióro mrs. Stanfort. Nie zawahawszy się ani na chwilę, mrs. Stanfort podpisała: Arkadja Walker. Z tą samą zimną krwią mr. Stanfort podpisał swoje nazwisko. Poczem każde z nich, jak przed dwoma miesiącami, wręczyło sędziemu banknot pięćset dolarowy: – Jako honorarjum – powiedział znowu mr. Seth Stanfort. – Dla biednych – powtórzyła mrs. Arkadja Walker. Nie zwlekając, skłonili się sędziemu, poczem skłoniwszy się sobie, oddalili się, nie odwracając się nawet, – jedno w stronę przedmieścia Wilcox, drugie w kierunku przeciwnym. Skoro zniknęli z oczu, mr. Proth wrócił do siebie, gdzie śniadanie czekało na niego oddawna. – Czy wiesz, Kate, co powinienem wypisać na moim szyldzie? – rzekł do swej służącej, zakładając serwetę pod brodę. – Nie, panie. – Powinienem napisać, że: „Tu pobierają się konno, rozwodzą zaś – pieszo”.